


Is That My Shirt?

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 's all i'm saying, Kissing, M/M, bros 4ever, he'd definitely flirt with draco to get harry laid, i love ron okay, so much, some epic hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: In which Ron is done with Harry and Draco being oblivious, and fixes it for them.





	

Harry Potter wasn’t in love with Draco Malfoy.

He _wasn’t_.

That didn’t mean, however, that he couldn’t stare at him, his jaw slacked slightly and his breath leaving him.

Because, Merlin, Draco had quickly pulled on _his_ shirt after a quick snog in Harry’s dorm - _Harry’s_ orange, ugly and oversized shirt with ‘ _chudley cannon_ s’ written across the front. 

It was slipping off Draco’s shoulder, revealing just the slightest bit of marble skin, and it did things to Harry’s stomach, things that made him want to rip the shirt off Draco all over again and drag him back upstairs.

Alas, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry was forced to keep his gayness under control. (Especially considering Hermione and Ron were sitting there with them, too, and he couldn’t dare put them through one of their snog sessions. Again. That day.)

When Draco mouthed a silent, _What?,_ at him, Harry finally recollected himself, and he croaked, “Is that my shirt?”

Ron snorted, immediately holding his potion’s book higher, as if that would drown the sounds out.

Draco shrugged, grinning cheekily at him. “Might be. I was quite dazed before.”

Ron sagged deeper into the chair now, mumbling profanities under his breath.

Harry, meanwhile, was sure his cheeks were so red they could burn. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Draco continued, his grin so wide it should cut his face in two, “you rather did -”

“Oh, shut up!” Ron finally croaked, and ignored Hermione’s cackling in the background. “It’s a nice shirt, Malfoy, but d’you know where it would look even better? On the floor of Harry’s dorm.”

Draco blinked at him. 

Harry smirked, “Did you just flirt with Draco? For me?”

“If that gets you two out of my sight, yes,” Ron grumbled, and promptly put his book up again, knowing very well that he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“Very well,” Draco said cheerfully, jumped up, and quickly grabbed Harry’s hand. “Let’s put that poor kid out of his misery, then.”

Harry didn’t protest when Draco pulled him through the crowded common room, and up and up the stairs. 

Because he wasn’t in love with Draco Malfoy.

But at moments like this, he felt like he could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/155207549327/sentence-prompt-8-with-drarry)


End file.
